Robert Mitchum
Robert Mitchum (1917 - 1997) Film Deaths *''Colt Comrades'' (1943) [Dirk Mason]: Shot in the stomach by Douglas Fowley, after Robert grabs Russell Simpson's gun. *''Cry Havoc'' (1943) [Wounded Soldier]: Fatally injured (off-screen) in an air raid bombing; he dies shortly afterwards in Ella Raines' arms. (Thanks to Brian) *''Riders of the Deadline'' (1943) [Nick Drago]: Shot to death by the Rangers just as Robert is about to shoot William Boyd. *''The Story of G.I. Joe (Ernie Pyle's Story of G.I. Joe; War Correspondent)'' (1945) [Captain Bill Walker]: Killed (off-screen) in combat; his body is shown afterwards after being brought back to the camp. *''The Locket'' (1947) [Norman Clyde]: He leaves the skyscraper consulting room of Brian Aherne and shuts the door as he goes into the reception room. There is then the sound of breaking glass and we discover he has jumped through the window to his death. (Thanks to Brian) *''Out of the Past (Build My Gallows High)'' (1947) [Jeff Bailey a.k.a. Jeff Markham]: Shot in the stomach by Jane Greer while he's driving her towards a police blockade. (Thanks to Kelly and Mark) *''Angel Face'' (1952) [Frank Jessup]: Killed in a car crash, along with Jean Simmons, when Jean deliberately sends the car over a cliff. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Track of the Cat'' (1954) [Curt Bridges]: Falls over a cliff while running away from the panther in the mountains. *''The Night of the Hunter'' (1955) [Reverend Harry Powell]: Executed by hanging (off-screen). (Thanks to Mark) *''Thunder Road'' (1958) [Lucas Doolin]: Killed in a car crash when he loses control and drives into a building while being chased by police. *''Home from the Hill'' (1959) [Captain Wade Hunnicutt]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Everett Sloane for impregnating his daughter Luana Patten; We hear the shot and his body is shown afterwards when George Hamilton and Eleanor Parker discover him. (Thanks to Harry) *''What a Way to Go!'' (1964) [Rod Anderson Jr.]: Kicked by a bull when he mistakes it for the cow and attempts to milk it; he (or, rather, an obvious dummy) is sent flying through the barn wall, through the air and into the trees. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Mac) *''Secret Ceremony'' (1968) [Albert]: Stabbed to death by Elizabeth Taylor at Mia Farrow's funeral. *''The Friends of Eddie Coyle'' (1973) [Eddie Coyle]: Shot to death by Peter Boyle while Robert is sitting in a car. (Thanks to Matt) TV Deaths *''A Killer in the Family'' (1983) [Gary Tyson]: Dies (off-screen) from heat exhaustion. His body is shown at the very end of the movie. Noteworthy Connections *Brother of John Mitchum and Julie Mitchum. *Father of James Mitchum and Christopher Mitchum. *Grandfather of Bentley Mitchum and Carrie Mitchum. Mitchum, Robert Category:Musicians Mitchum, Robert Category:American actors and actresses Mitchum, Robert Mitchum, Robert Mitchum, Robert Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Prisoners Category:Conservatives Category:Methodist Category:World War Two veteran Category:Cancer victims Category:Emphysema victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Criminals Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Parents Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:RKO Stars Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies